The present invention relates generally to the field of integrated circuit design, and more particularly to improving the performance of integrated circuits.
Latch circuits are a type of circuit with two stable states, which can be used to store state information. For this reason, latch circuits are used as signal capture elements in electronic circuits. Improving the performance of latch circuits would lead to improved integrated circuit performance.